The Invasion of Legoland (LW)
The Invasion of Legoland is the third episode of Legoland wars season 1 and runs for a normal time of 40 minutes. This episode is based on Legoland having direct conflict with the aliens inside Legoland. Plot The episode starts with the small cargo ship "Dark Star " entering Legoland on a normal day delivering supply's to everyone at Legoland. The ship is scanned and let through security before you hear the pilot say to a strange figure hiding at the back of the ship "Where do you need me to land". The figure moves out from the shadows to revile that he is an alien and with two others. He tells him to land at Hanger 1 in area 3. Mean while the aliens at the home planet are plotting some kind of mission using the aliens inside Legoland and two alien fighters who have just left the hanger next to them. Back at Legoland James and the main command room have just finished a sensor sweep and found no hostile or alien activity in the area. They think there is none as Legoland are holding one of the alien generals hostage. James says he will be going to the central complex to speak with the Gman to see if he knows anything about how he might be able to win the war. The aliens inside Legoland contact there mission leader and tell him that they are going to hack the terminal at Legolands central complex to find out something unknown to the viewer. The aliens cut there way into the central complex and stun everybody in there before hacking into the terminal. Meanwhile James is just in the room above where all of this is going on talking to the Gman. The two alien ships that have left the aliens planet activate some kind of cloaking device allowing them to travel to the planet Legoland is on, Celios . The mission leader tells them that they will be remembered as great courageous fighters before telling them to get ready. The aliens at the terminal at the central complex tell the mission leader who tells the two fighters that HE is in silo D. The ships cloak shuts off and one of the ships crashes straight through area 2 before exploding destroying Sector E Bio Dome Complex and making a big hole in the main test silo D where Scaro is being held. The second ship then starts attacking Legoland. The next 15 minutes is total chaos as an alien ship is attacking Legoland, two sectors have been destroyed others damaged, aliens and other creatures from the bio-dome complex such as the Crystilines have escaped attacking workers of Legoland. The alien general Scaro can escape and teams from all over Legoland including the military and the spec ops are deployed around to contain the disaster while turrets shoot down the remaining ship. If the situation is not bad enough the "Dark Star " cargo ship the the aliens high jacked to get into Legoland then takes of, flies straight into silo D and picks up general Scaro before activating a cloaking system and warping away. Legoland are no longer in possession of there general so they have no bargaining chip to play. Luckily, James had placed a tracker inside the general before he was rescued so James and a team of Legolands military could be sent out to retrieve him. He is only in a cargo ship with only two other aliens and no other guns so they should be easy to take out and it should be easy to recapture alien general Scaro. Legoland attempt this mission just half an hour after the disaster. The military get in position and take out the other two aliens. Its 5 elite solders and James against one alien general who has locked him self inside the Dark Star for protection. Legoland can now go and recapture Scaro and use him as a hostage to make the aliens not attack Legoland. But the general had a backup plan as he says to James " We did not just pick this ship to high jack for nothing". The ship contained an EMP that Scaro then activated destroying all of James's and the armys weapons and ships. The general then flew away in the Dark Star back to his home planet. Legoland had suffered another major loss. Not just the loss of the general but a massive hit on Legoland. How will they ever even begin to win this war. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1